The present invention concerns an element which, for simplicity, is commonly known as a solar collector. Many such collectors have already become known. They have a structure which from the standpoint of heat absorption, as well as from the standpoint of low production cost, has attained a notably high standard. In this, however, little consideration has been given to the likewise important problem of the low-cost mounting of such collectors on roofs, the operation of such an installation with respect to the influence of weather, and above all, the problem of the low-cost joining of individual such collectors into larger installations suitably adapted as desired to the given dimensions of the roof.
These problems, however, must also be taken into consideration if the installation is to serve its purpose. In most cases, the individual parts of the element are assembled in a frame and then mounted in the form of a closed case. However, there are also embodiments which consist only of individual hoses or tubes, or individual courses or plates. The difficulty aside from that of the connecting together of the individual absorbing layers with their transport fluids, is in tightly joining the individual elements or cases, insofar as a plurality are to be arranged next to each other. Otherwise, there arises a visual impression of individual cases or individual rasters which do not always permit integration with the existing roof surfaces. One attempt at avoiding these difficulties has already become known (DE-Bbm No. 7714688). The roof covering shown there is constructed of structural synthetic members for the transport of the heat transfer medium which permit themselves to be pushed together like boards provided with tongue and groove. Not solved, however, is the problem of how the header tubes, which must connect together the individual lengthwise-running profile chambers for the heat transfer medium, are to be attached so that rain or thaw water can run off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an element so constructed that it is possible with it to connect any desired number of elements on all sides to form a closed, and above all also a sealed sheet. This sheet can then be suitably connected to the existing roof covering to form with it a closed unit which can be used as a vapor barrier for moisture rising from below and/or as a rain cover for water coming from above. Special attention is to be given to the fast runoff of rain or thaw water from the total surface, so that the later solar energy absorbing is not impaired. Thereby, all of the elements should in any case be able to form a complete solar collector installation, without regard to whether few or very many elements are used together.